


The Brothers and sick MC

by Angelteaers



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelteaers/pseuds/Angelteaers
Summary: HCs of the demon brothers with a sick mc.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	The Brothers and sick MC

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, requests are open!  
> The MC is sick with the normal common cold, I hope everyone is well during this time.  
> sorry about the paragraphing I'm not sure how to fix it.

Lucifer  
\- You are ill, naturally you were suffering.  
\- This old man decides that when you are burning up with a fever, feel drowsy and on the verge of throwing up; it is the perfect time to lecture you on your weak immune system, diet and basically how it’s your fault you are sick.  
\- He cannot stop nagging at you but on the inside he’s super worried.  
\- When you wake up there’s a hot lemon tea and your favourite meal on your desk.  
\- He says you should move to his room at night so he can monitor your health.  
\- He rubs your head while you’re sleeping, he has to cuddle you despite the risk and when he leaves for RAD he puts warm towels over your head and he brings you extra blankets so you’re warm.  
\- He is a nagging mother hen but he cares so much about you so you bet he’ll nurse you back to health.  
Mammon  
\- He is so dramatic, he’s praying by your bedside pleading you not to die from a sniffle nose.  
\- He goes to the store and goes overboard. He buys any medicine he can get his hands on (where he got the money, we don’t know but if Levi asks where his figurines went and if Asmo asks what happened to his 3 piece jewellery sets pretend like you don’t hear anything.)  
\- He gives you a raspberry soda because he heard it helps bring fevers down and he wants you to have a treat not just icky medicine.  
\- Stays by your side all the time you’re ill and won’t take any model jobs unless you tell him otherwise.  
\- Dotes on you, rubs your feet, head, back and anywhere that hurts.  
\- Tucks you in very tightly, “Now don’t think of moving a muscle ‘kay the Great Mammon has just tucked yer in so you better sleep human!” he says while petting your head and checking your temperature.  
\- When you’re finally better he says you have to pay him back for his services and yes he takes cash, credit cards or kisses as payment options.  
Levi  
\- Ew gross sick normie germs, don’t you dare get anywhere near Levi he can’t afford to get sick, he has 3 events to get the no.1 spot for so he can’t get ill.  
\- When he finds out you’re sick he locks his door, you are not getting into his fortress anytime soon.  
\- He starts wearing a sneeze guard around for extra protection and runs away from your hugs.  
\- You’re gross, sweaty and crying because he keeps avoiding you and is not being nice to you at all.  
\- He feels bad, so just before you go to bed one night he knocks on your door and leaves a tray with your meds, a new cuddle toy and a flower.  
\- He gets you a portable game so you’re entertained while in bed and plays with from his room so you can hang out with each other online.  
\- When he realises you’re staying home from RAD he makes you take over two of his campaigns during the day in exchange of him helping you do the homework you missed.  
\- When you’re all better he’ll make it up to you for not being so hands on at first, but he also gets better at being more caring and nurturing over time.  
Satan  
\- HUSBAND MATERIAL  
\- He has already gone to collect all the medicine you need for a full recovery plus found a couple of natural herbal health recipes that are boosters.  
\- He reads to you every night and after you take medication that makes you drowsy.  
\- Will never make you feel icky or gross but at the same time is cautious and adamant on you getting better faster.  
\- He buys you kitty themed pyjamas and socks while you’re ill.  
\- Also brings your missed schoolwork from RAD and makes you do it when you get better.  
\- He thinks it’s cute that you have to really on him while you’re ill.  
Asmo  
\- He is not coming to your room, no kisses, hugs or holding hands while you feel sick or for 2 weeks after your recovery (it’s a precaution he’s not letting any illness affect him)  
\- Sickness and Asmo do not mix at all, it’s bad for his skin!  
\- After avoiding you he does feel bad and misses you, so he bravely puts on a hazmat suit and finally comes to see you.  
\- He nearly freaks out, you look terrible!  
\- When was the last time you washed your hair? Your cheeks look red, your eyes are all watery, plus you’re so sweaty. This simply won’t do, Asmo will not allow his baby to look so bad, sick or not.  
\- He yanks you out of bed, puts you in a warm bath with essential oils, rose petals with some scented candles burning.  
\- He airs out your room and puts your favourite fresh flowers in. He believes that a gloomy room will just make you feel sicker so a bright room will make you get better faster.  
\- He thinks your croaky low voice is kind of sexy and he can barely contain himself when you ask him to rub Vicks on your chest after not touching you for so many days.  
\- He gives you a few beauty creams, just because you’re sick doesn’t mean you have to look sick.  
\- He feels relieved when you finally get better and makes you promise not to get sick again.  
Beel & Belphie  
\- You have two cuddly, warm teddy bears in your bed the minute you get ill.  
\- You basically migrate to their room and they push their beds together so you can all sleep next to each other.  
\- Beel and Belphie both think a cold will come and go but they’ll be by your side entirely.  
\- Beel cooks you soups and lots of nutritional meals while Belphie rubs your head and back while you’re sleeping.  
\- You guys watch movies while you’re awake all cuddled up under the warmest blanket with the softest pillows.  
\- They dote on you. Beel carries you around everywhere and Belphie tucks you into bed every 10 seconds.  
\- Both give you forehead kisses when they leave for RAD no matter how clammy your forehead is, they never say anything about it or make you feel gross.  
\- Sleep more and eat more are parroted by them.  
\- When you’re finally better they’re happy that you’re not sick anymore but they’re going to miss caring for you and pampering you.  
\- Unfortunately as soon as you get better one of them or worst case scenario both of them catch your cold so now it’s your turn to pamper and swaddle them.


End file.
